Another Life
by Silent Rush
Summary: It is finshed! Last three chaps unloaded. Pease read and review. Tell me ! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  This is my first Alias fic.  I got this idea while re-watching the beginning of season three.  Hope you like it.  Feedback it always nice.  Chapter two will be up soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the phone rang, a sleepy Vaughn woke and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Vaughn, it's Dixon."  Suddenly he was wide a wake.  Vaughn knew that if Dixon, the director of his division of the CIA was calling him at…2 am in the morning, it was important. 

"What's going on?"

"Vaughn, we found her.  Sydney's alive."  As his friend and boss said these words, Vaughn felt his heart and his phone drop.  He could hear Dixon asking him if he was okay from the phone, Vaughn picked it up, and said.

"Give me ten minutes."

*****

As Vaughn walked through the busy main room of the CIA Headquarters, he could feel eyes on him.  He walked straight on to the holding cell, where Dixon had said to come, also where Syd's mother had once been held.  Thoughts as too why Syd, his Syd was locked up were running through his head, as well as a lot of words which he could never say in front of Dixon.  As he rounded the corner before the security checks, Vaughn saw Dixon talking to Eric Weiss, Marshall Finkman, and Carrie Wright.  The director turned as he saw Vaughn.

"Dixon, what's going on?  Why is Sydney being locked up?"  When he didn't get a straight answer he looked to the rest of his friends, who seemed to already know, and didn't like it.

"Vaughn, when our team located Sydney, well she wasn't exactly herself."

"What?"

"Vaughn do you remember a few months ago we heard about a death job done in Milan, by an assassin?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Sydney?"

"We couldn't find any pictures of her, on stats.  She originated from the Covenant, but does her own freelance work."

"So?"

"Her name was Julia Thorne."

"Dixon.  What…?"

"Vaughn, Julia Thorne is the one we're holding in that cell right now."

"But, you said…" He stopped as he processed what he had just been told.  "No."  Vaughn looked at all of his friends, their expressions grim.  "No.  I want to see her."

"Mike, do you think you're ready I mean…"

"I want to see her."  With one quick signal to the guards, Dixon sent Vaughn through security.  Vaughn felt some nostalgia as he walked through the gates, but none of it was good.  As he turned the corner, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

After, for two years, thinking she was dead.  That a double agent disguised as one of her best friends had killed the love of his life, Sydney Bristow.  Michael Vaughn was not ready to see what he saw in that cell.

Sydney, or Julia as she was called now, sat on the floor of the cell.    She sat in a calming position, doing breathing exercises, just like her mother had sat years before.  She looked like she didn't have a problem in the world, that being captured by the CIA was an everyday occurrence to her.  Vaughn almost broke as he looked her over, for she had changed but not too much.  Her silky brown hair hung in waves down her back, reaching just above her ass.    She was dressed in black army pants, a black tank top, and high black army boots.  He almost broke, but suddenly turned hard again as the woman smiled.  It wasn't a cute smile, that he remembered, but a cool, hard, ruthless smile that hid a number of things.

"Agent Michael Vaughn, they told me you would come."

"Who?"

"In time, in time."  Julia/Sydney opened her eyes and stood up.  She walked over to the glass, right in front of Vaughn.  "When your coworkers caught me in Milan, do you know what I was doing?"

Vaughn stayed silent.  "I was killing a man named Ralph.  He was my treat.  You see, I had been in the city for a month, and every night I went to that certain bar where I was caught tonight.  Every night, every time I passed Ralph, he would smack my ass, flirt with me, it made me want to kill him.  But I couldn't, do you know why, Agent Vaughn?"

"Why?"

"Self control.  It takes a seasoned fighter to show true control, but it takes a moron to blow it.  Ralph was a test, from my…bosses.  I passed, so tonight, I was allowed to kill him."  Julia/Sydney smiled coldly at Vaughn, then laughed out loud.   "It was nice to see you, Agent Vaughn.  Hopefully we will again."  With that, Julia/Sydney walked away, turned her back, and finished her breathing exercises.  There was nothing Vaugh could do, but walk away.  It wasn't over, he would find out what happened to his Sydney, but that time wasn't here, not yet.

TBC


	2. Simon

Author's Note:  Chapter II is up.  I hope you like it.  And remember, feedback is always nice.  Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dixon, what's going on?"  Vaughn rushed out of Syd's cell and into a debriefing room where the rest of his friends were waiting.  "What does she mean you caught her in a hotel killing a man?"

The others looked at his as if he had gone off his rocker.  Weiss moved over to his friend.  "Vaughn, when the team located her, she was in a suite sleeping."

"What exactly did she say to you?"  Dixon looked concerned.

"She told me, when the team found her, she was killing a man named Ralph.  That he was a part of a test from her boss, and now as a treat, she was allowed to kill him."

"Did she say what the test was?"

"Control."

"What about her boss?"

"No, she never named them.  You know when I entered, she always referred to me as Agent Vaughn, like she had never seen me before, but knew of me."

"That is explainable.  From what we have uncovered already, Sydney seems to have undergone a brainwashing operation.  That would also explain her i.d.ing herself as Julia Thorne.  Other then that, she will tell us nothing.  She refuses to talk to anyone but "Simon".  Who ever that may be."

"Act…Ac…Actually, Mr. Ah…Dixon…" They all looked to Marshall.

"What is it?"

"After we first heard of Simon from Sydney, or Julia, or Syd, or Julia…"

"Marshall!"

"Right.  Well I did a search of Miss Thorne's partners over the past two years.  And one name popped up constantly.  Simon Walker."

"How constantly?"

"Besides working on jobs together, they were often seen at various night clubs…" Marshall gulped and did a quick look at Vaughn.  "Together."

"How fast can we get him here?"

"He was last seen in the same hotel as Sydney, just an hour before we located her."

"I want him here and ready for questioning in an hour.  Now, people."  With that, Dixon left the room and the others got to work.

Vaughn was left wondering.  *Syd with another man?  My Syd? *

****

Just as Dixon had ordered, an hour later, Simon was sitting in one of the chairs in the debriefing room.  He had been cocky before, but as he noticed Vaughn's glare, he got even more so.  He slouched in the chair and grinned at him.

"You must be Michael Vaughn.  The floppy hair, the brooding green eyes, and the 'I'm mister boss of the world' frown'.  Yup, you'd be mister Vaughn."

Dixon glared at the British man and ignored what he said.  "Simon Walker.  You have been linked to a woman, Julia Thorne."

"What of it?"  
  


"She is currently in our custody, and refuses to speak to anyone but you."

"That's my girl."

"She isn't yours."  Simon and Dixon turned to see Vaughn heat up.

"Vaughn, perhaps you should leave…" Dixon stood up to open the door, but Simon spoke first.

"After the first time we were together mate, I found her in the shower.  Naked, sitting in the corner, with the hot water running over her, she was crying.  When I asked her why, she said she felt guilty.  As if she was cheating on someone, someone she truly loved, but she didn't know, didn't remember who that was."  There was no cockiness, or sneer in Simon's voice.  There was longing, for a love that never belonged to him.

Three men just stared at each other, until Simon said that it was time for him to talk to Julia.

****

As Simon entered the area in front of Syd's cell, Julia turned and smiled.  "Simon.  You came!"

"Course Luv, wouldn't miss ya for the world."

"So, any plans to get me out?"

"No.  Word is you're to go on a mission with the CIA to recover your real identity."

"And this doesn't cause a dent in our relationship at all?"  Julia was starting to get pissed.

"That will be up to you…after you have fully recovered."

"What if I like being Julia Thorne, being free, being with who I want?"

"You can still be free, be with who you want, and be Sydney Bristow."

The two just looked at each other, saying their goodbyes, and sealing away their relationship, for now.


	3. Love and Loss

"Its absurd, I will not allow it."  Shortly after Simon had been evacuated from CIA headquarters, Jack Bristow had arrived and demanded to see his daughter, or who ever she went by now.  Jack had gone in strong, angry, confident and had come out shaken, scared, and with a look of complete shock on his face.  No one had to ask what had happened, each of them had had similar experiences with Julia.  All of them, minus Julia, sat in the debriefing room, well Jack was arguing with Dixon.

"Jack it is the only way."  Dixon had ordered that Vaughn and Julia go on a mission together to try and recover Syd's memory.  Jack was having a little bit of a hard time dealing with that.

"No.  Besides the fact that it is putting my daughter…"

"As Julia Thorne, she is more then capable of taking care of herself."  Dixon cut in.  The other agents watched back and forth as the ball was thrown from Jack to Dixon and so on.

"My daughter is still in that…that woman.  And you have no assurance that she will not try to escape.  What you are proposing…"

"What I am ordering is a mission not unlike what the CIA ordered you to undergo with Irina Derevko."

****

Dixon's comment had only made Jack madder, but he had no choice in the matter.  Within the next four hours, Vaughn and Julia sat inside one of the CIA's private jets, on their way to Spain.

Julia sat on one of the plush couches, reading over the mission.  She was wearing thick framed, but small glasses, and Vaughn was amazed at the fact that as he was staring at her, he couldn't help but think it was Sydney.  Without notice she got up and came and sat across from him at the small table.

"Agent Vaughn."

"Ms. Thorne."

"What makes you think I am a 'Ms'?"

"Your file…"

"Not everything is written on paper, Agent Vaughn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have access to certain memories of Sydney's, one in particular."

"What?"

"Do you remember that night in June when instead of calling Sydney to talk about work, you called her to have dinner with you.  But, that's not what you said on the phone…it's always 'Joey's Pizza'.  But when she got there, instead of files for her, you had a small picnic for the two of you.  You said it was a reward for a job well done, but we both know the real reason.  What, was that a year…before you two brought down SD-6?"

Vaughn just stared at Julia's smirking face for a moment before getting up and heading into the washroom.  After he locked the soundproof door, Vaughn slid down it, as tears fell from his eyes.  He had been so sure this was the way to get back Sydney, but now…?  Now he wasn't so sure he could make it.

****

Vaughn and Julia spent the next few days following leads but nothing came of it.  At night, in their hotel suite, Vaughn slept as far as he could away from Julia, but for some strange reason whenever he woke up, she was sleeping on the couch in the room, or a chair across from him.

Julia was getting edgy about the mission, but it didn't have anything to do with worrying about getting back her memories back, but the fact that she was falling in love with Michael Vaughn.

Even though he showed no compassion towards her, she was drawn to him.  Part of her wondered if that part of her was Sydney, or, was it just that she was falling in love with an enemy.  Julia did her best to avoid eye contact or any contact, but considering the conditions that was becoming very hard.

*~*~*

"Vaughn?  VAUGHN?"  Sydney was running through a thick forest, at  night.  Her long dark hair was hanging down her back, and she was dressed in a long white gown.  Her bare feet made no noise as she ran through the woods searching for the man she loved.  Finally she felt him, and she saw a small wood cottage up ahead.  

_A smile began to form on Sydney's face as she got closer and closer, hot tears of joy ran down her face.  Sydney reached the cabin and burst through the door to see something she was never prepared for._

_Vaughn, her Vaughn, and another other woman.  But this wasn't some ordinary woman, it was her, no…not her…Julia Thorne.  Sydney stared in shock at the sight before he.  Vaughn and Julia were kissing, more than kissing, in front of her, giving her smiles, but them without any warning, Vaughn appeared behind her.  He pulled her head back roughly and whispered in her ear._

_"Goodbye, Sydney."  Then he plunged a knife into her stomach and left her to die._

_*~*~*_

"No!"  A woman with long brown hair, a slim but tall figure, and soft brown eyes awoke with a start.  Her eyes and face were wet with tears and her body was rack with shaking.  Her soft covers were in a twist about her.  As she looked around at her lavish bedroom, the woman couldn't settle down.  The next minute, a man with reddish/brown hair, and a tall but stocky build rushed into her room.

"Sydney, I heard you scream just as I entered the house.  What's wrong?"  He came over and sat beside her on the bed, his eyes full of concern and worry.

"I had another dream Quinn."  Sydney fell into his arms and started to cry as he held her tight.  After a little while he pushed her up to face him and held her chin up with his strong hands.

"Tell me."  It wasn't a question, it was an order, but Sydney knew that Quinn wasn't trying to be harsh he just wanted to help.  He dried her tears with his fingers before she started.

"I was running through a forest, a deep forest.  I was searching for someone, I don't know…wait…I do know, his name was Vaughn.  I…I was in love with him, I found him, with a person who looked just like me, I thought she was me, but it wasn't, it was somebody named Julia Thorne."

"You know these people from before?"  Quinn gently prodded Sydney for information, when he had found her, she had no memory, only somehow knowing that her name was Sydney.

"No, the names just…popped into my head, but the people, they meant something to me, I just don't…"  Sydney's brow was furled, but Quinn laid his hands on her shoulders relaxing her.

"It's okay, this is good, we can search the CIA database for these names, they have the identity of all of the people in the world.  Sydney, we will find out who you are."  Quinn was surprised to see Sydney start to cry.  "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm just afraid that if we find…"

"When?"

"When we find out who I really am, that I might lose you."

"You could never and will never lose me.  I promise you, Sydney Nolen, that I, Quinn Nolen, that I will never leave or lose you."  Quinn smiled as his wife smiled at him.  "Now, lets get you some food, then we'll head to CIA headquarters."

TBC


	4. A New Man

Quinn was an agent for the Boston division of the CIA.  Two years ago, on a case in the Boston Psychiatric Hospital, Sydney had intrigued him.  She had been found unconscious in an alley and since she had no memory only that her name was Sydney she had been brought to BPH.  Quinn had returned several times, using his psyche. Degree, he had sessions with her, getting to her and vise versa.  He had an assessment done of her and it was determined that she was sane and safe to leave the hospital.  Quinn became Sydney's guardian, and after a recommendation to his director he had her tested for entry into the CIA.  After half a year of deskwork, the quick working Sydney rose to fieldwork with Quinn.  They were already in love and soon were engaged and married.  The two had built a life together, had many friends, successful missions, but the thought of Sydney's lost memories still weighed in on their thoughts.  

****

"Quinn, Sydney."  Director Merric smiled at two of his best agents as they walked into his office.  "I'm glad you two came in, it saved me from having to call you in."  He motioned for them to sit down at the briefing table.

"What do you mean?"  Quinn sat beside Sydney and they held hands as they looked at their director.  Merric noticed this and smiled gravely, as the news he was about to tell them would rock their happy lives.

"We have continued the search for your identity, but tonight after you called we hit big."

"What?"  Sydney looked confused.

"One of our researches was going through the CIA database and found this."  Merric turned and clicked on the large screen behind him.  Sydney gasped as she saw her face come up on the screen.  Merric frowned and continued.  "This is Sydney Bristow, American citizen, 27 year old female.  She was killed two years ago, she was also an agent of the LA division of the CIA."

"No."  Sydney couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Her blood type, DNA, physical appearance, voice, and characteristics all match you."

"Why have we never come across this before?"  Quinn held onto his wife's hand harder.

"It was in the storage rooms of the CIA database, we never thought to look there."  Merric turned to Sydney.  "She…you have family, in LA."

"You're sending her there aren't you?"  Quinn's face was marred by anger.

"Both of you, at this time, Sydney will need all the support she can get.  There is no one better then her own husband.  Sydney, I am sorry this happen, but perhaps this will jog your memory."

"Maybe."  Sydney whispered.  Her thoughts were on that fact she…had died.

****

"All right people, today we have two agents from the Boston division coming in."  Dixon entered the briefing room, the others, minus Vaughn and Julia, were all sitting down.

"Why?"  Weiss flipped through on of his reports.

"I don't know, actually, all I know is their last name is Nolen and they are married."

"Old?  Asked Marshall?

"No.  Young, they're both in there twenties."

"Director Dixon?"  A young intern poked his head in the room.

"Yes?"

"The two agents from Boston are in your office."

"Thank you.  Jack, take over the debriefing and I will call you all later to meet the agents."  With that Dixon walked out of the room and towards his office.

****

 "Agents Nolen and Nolen, I am director Dixon, I am very…" Dixon stopped in his tracks as he saw the man and woman who stood before him.  "Julia?  Where's Vaughn?"

"Excuse me?  A mixture of fear and confusement crept onto the woman's face?

"Dixon, my name is Quinn Nolen and this is my wife Sydney Nolen."  

"Syd?"  Dixon went pale as he heard the name.

"You know me?"

"But…I…"

"Director Dixon, I have no memory of who I was before two years ago, only that my name is Sydney.  My director told me yesterday that my really name is Sydney Bristow and I was an agent here two years ago, when I suddenly died.  I don't understand what is going on, but maybe you could help."

Dixon turned and yelled to the intern.  "Get Michael Vaughn and Julia Thorne here as soon as possible.  And get Jack in here right now."

TBC


	5. Hope

Author's Note:  To all Vaughn/Sydney shippers, please don't hate me, have hope, cause in the end, hope wins out!  So, tons of reviews please, they help me write.  Thanks.  Julie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So if you're the real Sydney Bristow, then who are you?"  A very confused Vaughn turned from Syd to look at Julia.  Three hours after he and Julia had arrived back from their mission, he was the only one who didn't really understand what was going on.

"As far as the tests discovered, it seems, Sydney's."  Dixon pointed at the women sitting next to Quinn.  "Memories from pre-two years ago were extracted and put inside Julia's mind, whose own memories seem to be hidden inside her own head.

"So who is Julia?"  

"Exactly who she says she is, the only thing that is wrong is her image." Dixon then let Quinn speak.

"After some tests, it was determined that Julia under went the procedure to change her looks, that's why I found Syd in Boston.  The Covenant dumped her there."

"So that is who you work for?"

"Yes and no.  I did work for them but I am a freelancer."

"So what now?"  Vaughn understood everything, but all that ran through his mind was getting his Syd back.

"There is a procedure.  But it could involve fatal ramifications."  Dixon looked at Julia and Syd.  "You two must agree to it, by your own will."

"What is the procedure?"  Julia looked calm.

"It involves two steps.  Taking the memories from Julia, and putting them back in Sydney.  Then unlocking Julia's memories."

"I'll do it."  Everyone in the room turned to look at Sydney, Quinn was the only one who didn't look shocked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do.  I want to remember all of these people."

"I'll do it too."  Julia smiled at Syd.  "Simon had hinted at our past, and I want to know if we really did have one."

"The it's decided, tomorrow, you girls receive your memories back."  Dixon smiled gravely. 

****

Quinn and Vaughn stood on the hospital roof, leaning against the ledge, looking down.  The procedures were over, but Sydney and Julia were resting, so the two had agreed they needed to talk.  Earlier, Simon had come, as too Julia's request.  She knew now what she felt towards Vaughn was nothing compared to what she felt to Simon and wanted him to be there.

"They'll be some choices to make before this is all over and done with."  Quinn tilted his head to look at Vaughn as he said this.  "Sydney has a tough road ahead of her, I want to be there for her all the time."

"I don't want to sound like a jealous husband, but you know she has to make them by herself?"

"I know.  It's just been so hard, all of it.  I died when she died, but…"

"She never died."

"No, now everything is just so…screwed up."  
  


"I know what you mean.  When I met Syd, I became alive.  God, I feel so amazing when she's around me, like I'm not deserving of her…"

"I know, she's just so…"

"Amazing."  The two who loved Sydney Bristow like no other looked at each other for a moment of complete understanding, before turning away.  They both looked up as Marshall burst through the door.

"They're awake."

Quinn and Vaughn looked back at each other.  The understanding was now gone, now there was only hope.  Hope that the woman they both thought they didn't deserve would choose him over the other.

TBC


	6. I'm Sorry

As Quinn and Vaughn entered the ward where Sydney and Julia were being kept, they were told Julia and Simon had already left.

"Isn't it a little early?"  Vaughn couldn't help but show his concern for Julia.  For a few weeks she was all he known as Sydney.

"Simon is moving her to their private estate fro the best medical care he can provide.  He has agreed to come back with Julia in a month for a check up and questioning."  Jack smiled gravely.

"You trust him?"  

"I trust that he cares fro Julia and will do what ever it takes to make sure she is safe."  Jack then frowned.  "Sydney says she wants to see Vaughn first, then Quinn."  The two men turned to look at each other before Vaughn turned again and entered Sydney's room. 

He smiled and frowned at the same time as he saw Syd.  She looked so pale, lying still in her bed, her head turned away from the door.  As she heard him enter, Sydney looked over and faintly smiled.

"Hey."  Her voice was low and raspy.  Vaughn's eyes rimmed with tears, and he walked over to her.

"You know who I am?"  Inside he held his breath, hoping.

Sydney smiled.  "I know."  Vaughn let out his breath.  "I mean I don't remember everything, but the doctor says that is normal, it'll all come back over the next few hours.  Right now, it's like I have a summary of my life."

"But you remember."  This had become Vaughn's mantra.

"Yeah."  Sydney's smile faltered.  "Vaughn, we need to talk."

At first Vaughn was ecstatic to hear her say his name, but then he realized she wasn't happy.  "What?"

"You know what happened to me, who I became.  Vaughn I loved you, I always will, but…"

"You love him more."  Vaughn's face fell.

"I don't know.  I know I love him, but I also have a life with him."

"We had a life.  Syd, I waited for you, I never gave up hope."

"I know, and that's what makes this harder.  But Vaughn, maybe you should move on, now that…." Sydney hesitated, not sure of what to say.

"Now that you have?"  Vaughn's eyes were filled with hate, anger and sadness.  When Sydney saw this, tears came to her eyes.

"Vaughn…" 

"No, it's fine.  You've made your choice."  Vaughn willed himself not to break down in front of her.  He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and gave her hand one last squeeze.  "Friends?"

"Always."  And with that, Vaughn turned and left the women he loved, the women he would sacrifice everything to, to her new life.

TBC

****SV shippers fear not, a twist is yet to come**** 


	7. Undercover Gone Wrong

Vaughn didn't want to be there when Sydney left the hospital ward, with Quinn.  Jack had offered them a place at his house until they decided what to do, the couple had happily agreed.  Vaughn had the sneaking suspicion that if Syd had chose him instead of Quinn Jack wouldn't be so welcoming.

Six months later, Vaughn found himself standing on the pier he and Sydney used to come to, to talk.  It had been hard, it still was, to know Sydney was happy and living a life without him.  It hurt, but what had made a it a little less was Jack.  The older man had become more sympathetic to Vaughn over time.  Jack had started to have Vaughn over after Sydney and Quinn had gone back to Boston.

"Mike?"  Vaughn turned to see a sad looking Weiss come up beside him.  "I've been looking every where for you."

"Something up?"  Vaughn's brow creased.

Weiss hesitated before speaking.  "We got a call from the Boston office."

Vaughn felt his stomach drop.  "What?"

"Mike, there was an accident on a mission.  Sydney and Quinn were in Russia. They were undercover and something went wrong.  Mike, Quinn was killed."  Vaughn felt horrible as he became a little relieved, at least it wasn't Sydney.  But it would hurt her even more.

"How?"

"We don't know."  Weiss took a deep breath.  "It gets worse.  Mike, Sydney has been taken hostage."

"What?"  

"The CIA is sending in a team to get her out…"

"Just tell me when."


	8. Finding Syd

Nine hours later, Vaughn and the other members of the team walked into the command central that had been set up by the Boston Office In Russia.  As the LA people looked around and began to set up, they noticed everyone from Boston was somber and in mourning.  

_Quinn Nolen had meant a lot to this office that was clear.  _Thought Vaughn.  _But Sydney_ _means a lot to us and we are going to get her out._

Vaughn walked over to where Jack, the head of the operation was talking with Christopher Merric, Sydney's director.

"24 hours ago, a message came through our servers from a group called Varikus.  The Russian group Sydney and Quinn were working undercover in.  The message contained directions to a graveyard."  The director's face looked disgusted.  "Out in one of the gazebos, Quinn's body had been laid as if he was ready for burial.  The only thing was his eyes her open, staring straight at us."

The man next to him, one of the Nolen's co-workers spoke next.  "Just as we entered the gazebo, a small TV screen lit up behind Quinn.  It was a video of Quinn's death, and the group torturing Sydney.  They said we shouldn't have messed with them.  That Sydney was gone because we did."

"Gone?"  Asked Jack, the anger obvious in his voice.

"They won't trade, or give her up."  Answered Director Merric.

"We can't give up."  Everyone looked at Vaughn.  "Sydney means as much to us as she does to you.  We need to find her and bring her home."

"We never said we wouldn't."  Merric looked sharply at Vaughn.  He turned away from the group.  "Let's get moving people.  Sydney Nolen is missing.  Let's get her home safe."

With that the room came alive with the sounds of rushed workers.  Vaughn looked around till he came face to face with Jack.

"They've set up the video the group left for us to watch.  To see if we can find anything from it."  Vaughn nodded and followed the man into a small side room.  He prepared himself for the worst, although he knew it wouldn't help.

*****

6 hours later, and numerous feelings like they were going to vomit, the team finally had a lead.  Varikus wasn't as smart as they thought.  In fact they had lead the CIA right to Sydney.  She was being held in a Terrorist Torture facility on an island just off of Japan.  

The group Jack, Vaughn, Weiss, and 17 other agents surrounded and entered the base.  Finally on Merric's call they went in.  They came in contact with small fleets of guards along the way.  Their drive to get to Sydney never let them stop or get defeated.  Finally after taking hold of the facility and the people as well as securing it, Vaughn and Weiss followed by five other agents burst into a small room as the back of the base.

What they saw made them so happy and so sad at the same time.

Sydney hung from the ceiling by metal chains attached to her wrists.  Her long, lean body was covered in burns, cuts, slices, bruises, and bloody holes.  As the group rushed in with their bright lights, Sydney raised her head as much as she could.  She squinted in the light, recognizing two of the face she started to sob.  The sobs racked her body, putting her in more pain.  Vaughn and Weiss moved quickly over and lowered her to the ground.  As the medic began to assess her wounds, Weiss called the others to report.  Vaughn knelt on the ground cradling Sydney's head.

"It's okay Syd.  It's gonna be okay."  For the first time in a long time, Vaughn let tears of relief flow down his face.

"I knew."  Sydney's voice was raspy as she spoke.  "I knew you would come.  You always come.  My guardian Angel."  Then her head fell as she rolled into unconsciousness.

"It's going to be okay."  Vaughn helped the others get her on a stretcher and away from the place that had stolen her husband and her.


	9. Two Years

Vaughn slowly walked up a grassy hill in a town somewhere in Ireland.  There was a light wind that ruffled his hair and the loose clothing he wore.  As he reached the top of the hill he saw her. 

Sydney stood across the hill under a willow tree.  She held a bouquet of white roses in her hands.  Sydney's black dress whipped lightly around her knees.  Her long wavy hair had been twisted up to keep it neat. 

Vaughn walked slowly over to her and stood beside her.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see the silent tears running down her face.  For a moment he didn't say anything.

"It's been two years Syd."

"I know."  Sydney wiped her tears away and smiled bravely at him.  "I just miss him."

"I know."  Vaughn reached out and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.  For a moment they just stood together, looking at the grave.  Finally Sydney slipped her hand out from Vaughn's and bent down.

She placed the roses on the grave and got back up, slipping her hand into Vaughn's again.  She smiled at the grave then she and Vaughn turned away and began to walk down the hill. 

"How are you feeling?"  Vaughn looked to Sydney.

"Fine.  The doctor said two more months and it will all go away."

"Go away?  It'll be worse."  Vaughn looked serious, but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, it'll be better."  Sydney smiled and laid her and Vaughn's hands on her belly.

Vaughn grinned and kissed Sydney.  "So Mrs. Vaughn, what shall we do today?"

End

What did you think?  Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks.


End file.
